User talk:Basicbasic
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Vorp! Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hey, I'm gonna be adding alot of stuff to the SS page. Enjoy! =D TheAwsomeOpossum (talk) 18:35, September 12, 2012 (UTC)TAO_Arecibo Hey, I jut figured out how to create tables. You can read about it here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Wikitable I'd suggest you use the example "More Complex Table" and set width to 100%. You can see an example on the SS_Venture page. Nvm! I see you've already figured out how to use tables =D. Tech Modules The editing buttons are messing up formating for my tech pictures, I'm pretty new to formating, mostly just adding and fixing content. Don't know if there's something to do about it but the formating is a little sloppy now and I thought you may be able to help there. Finally figured out how to use the Infobox! Check out the Circe page for it working =D. Hey, could you upload a colorless background picture for the SS Venture and for other ships that have a colorless background image yet? I don't know how to get them... so yeah! Thanks! I've been working on making some of the badges more customized. If possible, please get those clear images up... I'll re-download them and change them so they work for the badges =D. Thanks a ton! -TAO Thanks a ton for the images! Hopefully I'll work on editing them into the badges later on today or something. =) Hi Basicbasic, I just made a guide, and I would like it to be locked to prevent any edits made by anyone else other than me. Also, if there were any edits not made by the last post by me, then please change them back. Thanks! Swarmklin (talk) 15:06, November 24, 2012 (UTC)Swarmklin Hello, I just made a guide for one of the Vorp ships. Is there some way that you could put a lock on this article so? I can edit it myself? Thank you, and I appreciate for you making this page. BangManiac (talk) 17:50, November 24, 2012 (UTC)BangManiac Thanks for giving me the oppurtunity to make these guides! :D